AA: Be the Daughter (Short Story)
by backwardspi
Summary: Aradia, The daughter of Diamonds Droog, has always been respectful and never asked questions about her father's job. But at somepoint, her inner politeness dies


AA: I sat upstairs, studying up on tomorrows test. I couldn't afford to let go of my straight A record, even with the life I had. I heard Uncle Boxcars yelling something about my other uncle, Slick cheating. All of my 3 uncles and dad are playing poker downstairs and discussing "business", as dad calls it, but I know they'll all end up drunk. They're all in business together. What they do? Dad doesn't talk to me much about it. I don't press it.

Oh yeah, my name is Aradia. I'm 13 years old with long dark red hair. I have pale skin and high hopes.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where the poker game was being played. The smell of dad's cigarettes filled the air and I coughed. Uncle Slick caught my eye and said "Well, well, Is this you're daughter Droog?" With a drunk voice and a bit of a chuckle.

Dad turned around and saw me.

"Aradia" he started " Shouldn't you still be studying?" I was about to say I only came for water when Slick intervened.

"Hold up, Droog." He said smiling like a looney man. "Why don't you let her come and spend some time with us" he motioned me to come over.

Dad gave him a glare and said firmly "She has to get ready for a big exam tomorrow."

Slick resolved and said "Alright then, probably better she don't see me dial Snow, am I right boys?" Uncle Deuce chuckled a bit and I left the room. I guess it's hard to ever take Slick seriously when he is drunk like that. I went up to my room and continued my studies. Sometimes I just wish my dad would use his brains and not do things like drink or smoke. He is never around too. Usually, Boxcars brings him home, on his shoulders, asleep and drunk. Boxcars is my favorite uncle and Deuce is nice too. I am intimated by Slick, but I try not to show it.

I went to school the next day and talked to my cousin Karkat (son of Slick) on what he thinks about our dads and their jobs.

"My dad just hates everything when he is not drunk. It's always "Kid, go to bed" or "Kid, go away" and he just doesn't see me as a part of his life. I honestly don't care though because he can't control me." Karkat stopped there and shrugged his shoulders. He sure had his position figured out.

I went home and dad was gone. Work. It looked like a tornando hit the kitchen and living room. Wraps, beer bottles, glasses, and cigars covered the floor. There was nothing is fridge but beer. Great. No food again. Ugh. You are just so done. You start crying since you feel so hurt and so alone. In the middle of the tantrum, the door bell rings. You assume it's your dad and anger builds up. You open the door and two men in all green show up. They have hats and they stare at you oddly. In a weird accent, one of them says "Are you Aradia, by any chance?" These men seemed weird. I debated whether to lie or not. I told them yes because they may know where my dad is. The other one said "May we speak with you're father?"

"Um, he isn't here."

They looked disappointed. "Well, when he comes home, tell him to give us a ring." The other on the left handed me a business card that is titled "The Felt". I looked up and the two men in green were gone. Just like that. I looked around. No one. I tried to not let it get to me and left the phone number on the bar and went to sleep, hungry. The next morning I stayed home from school. Still no dad. I looked around for any of my uncles phone numbers when the door rang. It was Deuce and Boxcars, with my dad asleep on his shoulder. I let them in and he put my dad on the couch. "Sorry about the mess kid." Boxcar started," It's probably best you don't antagonize him." I started crying a bit. I was mad and confused. Boxcar looked down and Deuce said "Aww, please don't cry. I got something to cheer you up." I looked up and he had a fast food bag in his hands. I thanked them both for bringing me food and my dad.

I looked at Boxcars and finally asked "What do you guys do for work?" Boxcars looked at Deuce, who had a sad look on his face and shook his head. Boxcars said " It would be best for everyone if you didn't know." I got mad.

"Shouldn't I deserve to finally know?! After all these years! Why we've never had money, why you guys drink so much?! Shouldn't I deserve a answer!? If my dad can't take care of himself, how can he ever take care of me?!" I screamed. I just couldn't take it anymore. Boxcars patted me on the back. "We do what we do because, in the end, we're all broken clocks. Always stuck at the time Midnight."


End file.
